Dovewing Meets the Doctor
by Dewey098
Summary: The TARDIS crashes into a forest where the Doctor is turned into a cat! He meets Dovewing, a warrior of ThunderClan, and together they try to figure out why the TARDIS crashed him there, but he finds that there is more than that as a challenge to face.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Doctor was in his TARDIS, when he started it up, it started to rumble and shake. Then when it finally started to stop, he heard a loud crash and fell. He looked up, and saw part of the console on fire! He got up to try and put the fires out, but something didn't seem right. He went up to the door to find out where he was, but it seemed to tall. He reached up for it, but didn't see his hands. He saw paws! They were light brown cat paws. And he looked around the TARDIS, and when he found a mirror, he saw that he wasn't human anymore! He obviously hadn't regenerated, if he did he would notice, but he was a brown furred tabby cat instead of himself! He ran to the door, and it swung open for him. He stepped out and fell. The TARDIS was in a tree! It was a thick tree with a split trunk to fit the TARDIS right between, surrounded by smoke. Then he heard a hiss, obviously from another cat.

**Hope you like it! Plan to add more each week if I can find the time! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: What Dovewing Found**

Dovewing got up at dawn, ready for her day. She was chosen for the dawn patrol and went, checking the borders with Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, and Cinderpelt. When they got finished, Dovewing decided to stay and hunt.

She was up in the trees when she caught a sparrow. Dovewing jumped down and started to head back. The camp was just visible when she smelt smoke. She dropped her kill and dashed to the source. She came across a light brown tabby tom who was looking around near a large blue box, stuck between two branches that split at the trunk. She hissed, ready to chase him off when he turned his head and spotted her. "Who are you?" She called out. "Huh? Oh, I'm the Doctor, and you are?" He responded. Knowing that some cats had very strange names, she didn't question him. "I'm Dovewing!," She answered. "I'm a warrior of ThunderClan!" The Doctor continued: "Might I ask what ThunderClan is?" "What's ThunderClan?" She repeated in awe. "You must have heard of the five warrior clans that live around here, have you?" The Doctor shook his head "Well, it's a group of us who live and hunt for each other. The able hunt for the ones who are too young or old, or too busy caring for kits. There are four clans, ThunderClan, that's us, ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan." Dovewing explained.

"Well," The Doctor said, "It's been nice meeting you Dovewing, I must be on my way now." He climbed the tree clumsily, slipping many times, but he was able to get to the TARDIS. "What's that?" she asked, but he was already inside. "Hey!" She shouted. She grew inpatient and scrambles up to the TARDIS. She managed to open the door and stepped inside to see the Doctor walking around on the console, trying to start the TARDIS, who refused to go. Then, he turned and saw Dovewing, looking around in wonder. "I-It's bigger on the inside! What is this?" The Doctor flipped a switch in frustration and replied "This is a time machine. It can go anywhere and anytime. This is a lot for you probably, but it's controlled by-" Dovewing cut him off. "StarClan! StarClan must power it!" The Doctor was grateful that she came up with something on her own. "Yes, StarClan." He lied, but she was amazed by it.

Then she saw outside the window, that it was getting dark. "My clanmates must be worried. I have to go!" And she dashed out. Meanwhile, the Doctor was trying to fix the broken console, but it was very tricky for he no longer had thumbs. As he worked, he tried to figure out what could be going on. He finally came up with that if the TARDIS brought him here, something must be wrong. But what could go wrong in a small forest like this one?

**How'd you like it? Again, please review! I might add stuff earlier than a week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Suspicion**

Dovewing retrieved her sparrow and got back to camp. The others from her patrol were eating each a piece of fresh-kill and starting to head into the Warrior's Den to sleep. She placed her sparrow on the Fresh-Kill Pile and went to bed without eating, for she was already full of excitement.

When she woke up the next morning, she saw that the others hadn't woken yet. She saw that as a chance to slip away and see the Doctor.

She had snuck out and made her way back to the TARDIS. She pawed at the door and it opened. She walked in to spot the Doctor asleep on top of the console. "Wake up!" She shouted. He jolted awake and glared at her. "It's barely light out yet!" He exclaimed in annoyance. "Who wakes up at this time?" She rolled her eyes and said: "Me and my clanmates. We get up at this time so we can hunt. Don't you?"

The Doctor was silent for a moment. "No, I don't wake up this early to hunt. In fact, I don't hunt!"

Dovewing sat there. "So you must be a kittypet. Where are your twolegs?"

"Twolegs? What are they?"

"Housefolk, Upwalkers, Nofurs, Flatfaces, whatever you call them. They stand on two legs and only have fur on the top of their heads."

"Oh, where I come they're called humans, and I don't live with them." The Doctor thought it would be too confusing to explain that he just was a human, only a day ago.

"Well," Dovewing said, "My clanmates will be wondering where I am again. They'll notice if I'm not in my nest. I won't be able to have much time here."

She stepped out of the TARDIS and climbed down from the tree. She was walking towards camp when Bumblestripe, her clanmate, popped out from behind a tree.

"What where you doing?" He asked. "Was that a twoleg nest?" "Of course not!" She replied, "And what it was, is none of your business." He was shocked. "Of course it's my business! You're my clanmate! Please, Tell me. I won't mention a word of it to anyone."

"Fine. But we can't risk anyone else overhearing us. Follow me." They found the cave on the edge of ThunderClan territory, and she started to explain.

**-Doctor's P.O.V.-**

I had been sleeping perfectly fine, when I hear Dovewing shout for me to wake up! Is she crazy? She might wake up at this time, but I don't! Since I had already gotten up, I decided to search around the TARDIS for something to eat. No way I would eat a bird! Too my surprise, I found something better than food. I saw, laying on a table just waiting for me, a red bowtie and even my sonic screwdriver!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: Bumblestripe**

After Dovewing finished explaining where she was to Bumblestripe, he was dumbfounded. "I don't believe you!" He said. "No! It's all true! I can prove it!" Dovewing tried to make him believe, but she didn't know whether she could trust him not to tell. "Well where's your proof?" He questioned. She made up her mind that it was the only way he wouldn't think she was with a twoleg. "Follow me. I can get you your proof."

She led him to the TARDIS, and they stopped in front of the tree it was in. "Stay here" She said as she leaped up and pushed the door open. Only to find that the Doctor wasn't there. She worried what she would tell Bumblestripe when the light brown tabby came around the corner, wearing a red collar looking thing around his neck, something that Dovewing had never seen before.

"What in StarClan's name is on your neck? Is it a collar?" She started to wonder if he was telling the truth when he said he wasn't a kittypet. "Huh?" He responded, "This is called a bowtie. It isn't a collar, It's cool!" Dovewing choked down a laugh. "Then what's that tucked into it?" He was tired of answering questions. "It's my sonic screwdriver, it's just… The Doctor didn't know how to continue, "Too hard to explain."

As the two cats were chatting, Bumblestripe grew impatient. "What's taking so long?" he thought as he climbed up the tree. He inched over to the TARDIS, and pushed the doors open.

"Whoa! It- It- It's" The Doctor interrupted him. "Bigger on the inside, I know. It's a lot to explain, so ignore how it could happen. Now, I'm the Doctor, who are you?"

Dovewing spoke up: "He's a friend, my clanmate. Don't worry, he promised not to tell."

"Well, he won't have to keep that promise too long, you've told me so much about your clan, I'd like to meet the… Cats… In it." He almost said people, but that would lead to more explaining. "Take me to your leader."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four: River**

River Song had been sitting in her cell, when she suddenly heard the TARDIS. When it finished materializing, the Doctor stepped out. "Amy and Rory are busy in their real lives, I can't find a good time to take them somewhere, and I'm bored." He said leaning against the doorway of the TARDIS, although he was his human self. "Where do you want to go?"

That was how they ended up in the TARDIS, heading towards London, 1765. When they crashed, River had been knocked back, and gotten lost in the corridors. And until now, she had been knocked out under a pile of TARDIS pieces or metals.

*****Time Jump*****

The group of Bumblestripe, Dovewing, and the Doctor had been making their way to the camp, when Dovewing asked him a question. "Why would you travel alone? Wouldn't it get a bit boring?" The Doctor suddenly remembered what had happened before they started crashing. "I wasn't! My friend is in there!" They ran back to the TARDIS and he told the others: "Look for someone. She could either be a cat or a- twoleg."

The three searched for what felt like hours, but they eventually were able to find River, but as a fluffy, long haired, golden tabby. She woke up after a while, but then while she was, Bumblestripe noticed how late it was getting, "They'd been gone all day! They came back to camp and decided to pretend that they were stuck up in a tree, hiding from a badger. They would say that after a while they were able to scare it off.

River had awakened, Bumblestripe and Dovewing were back at camp, and the Doctor was explaining everything to her. The next morning River understood plenty, and had been able to find a small belt in the wardrobe, and attach her blaster to her side. They were on their way to find the camp, when they had bumped into the patrol of Cloudtail, Blossomfall, Birchfall, Brambleclaw, and Ferncloud. Cloudtail, the leader, spoke to them. "You are trespassing on ThunderClan territory. Please leave, or we will use force."

The Doctor spoke: "We have learned about your clan. We wish to join." River and the Doctor both knew that they wouldn't stay forever, though.

"As you wish, come with us. Cloudtail and the rest of the patrol escorted River and the Doctor to camp, where they say Dovewing, speaking to Firestar. "Yes! It's true! The box can really travel through time! It can go to yesterday, or tomorrow!" Firestar nodded and recognized the Doctor, who Dovewing had described. "So you must be the Doctor. Is it true what Dovewing tells me, that you have a box that can go to yesterday or tomorrow, and is bigger on the inside?"

The Doctor described how it is bigger, and that they had crashed, and it is broken, but they wish to join ThunderClan. "You may, I shall announce your arrival at once. But first, what is your name?"

The question was directed at River. Well, I'm River Song and as you know this is the Doctor… Or (Warning: Spoiler Alert for end of Season 6:) Well, Doctor Song, technically. "Firestar dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Ok, to join our clan though, they must be names that follow with our code." He raised his head and shouted from the HighLedge: These are two outsiders, wishing to join our clan. I have accepted their wish, and they will be trained in our code. River Song, please step forward. You have wished to join our clan, are you willing to uphold the warrior code, and train in our ways?" River nodded and after a hesitation and a whisper from Dovewing, she said: "I do." Firestar continued. " From now on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Riverpaw. We welcome you into ThunderClan." Everyone shouted, "Riverpaw! Riverpaw!" Doctor, step forward. This is an outsider wishing to join our clan. Do you accept to follow the warrior code, and train in our ways?" The Doctor remembered what River had said. "I do". From now on, you will be known as:

**Oops! Cliffhanger! Wait till' the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4: ThunderClan**

_(Before I start, I want to thank all of you who are telling me when I mess up. This is my first story and for me, the writing concept is going to be a crash course. Also, I want to say I don't mind criticism. But please don't be rude. P.S. Before, I uploaded the wrong chapter. So oops!)_

"Until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as: Timepaw!" Firestar's voice rang out through the territory, and he continued. "I have decided to let them join for the fact that we need all of the warriors we can get. Now that the medicine cats have stopped meeting, I don't know if anything is going on, but it is always good to have warriors at hand." Riverpaw," Firestar continued with the ceremony. "Your mentor will be Cloudtail. He is smart and quick thinking and I hope he will pass these qualities on to you. Timepaw, your mentor will be Lionblaze. He is strong and brave, and will teach you the same. Meeting dismissed!" Firestar's yowl faded as he leaped down off the HighLedge.

Later that evening, The Doctor, now Timepaw and River, now Riverpaw, were talking. After a minute River said: "We have to leave at some time." The Doctor turned and replied "Yeah, but I need to figure out why the TARDIS got us here. Especially now that Firestar said that they need as many warriors as they can get."

"I understand, but be careful not to get too involved. Lay low, alright?"

"Sure."

In the morning, the Doctor was woken up by Lionblaze. "Wake up!" He shouted "We need to start training!"

"What!" The Doctor remembered how Dovewing came to the TARDIS so early. When he got up, Lionblaze noticed his bowtie. "That, on your neck, take it off. Here I can help." He started to tug at it.

The Doctor jumped away. "Hey quit it! I'll take it off, but I'm gonna leave it in the box later. They walked to the TARDIS and Lionblaze stopped at the base of the tree. Firestar told me to tell you that he gives you permission to work on fixing it in case you change your mind on being here. You may get some time after training each day.

While they were walking through the forest, Lionblaze was showing him the territory edges. The Doctor didn't think they be apart. "Why not connect your territories and live as one big group? There would be fewer battles between your clans. And why are the boundaries so strict? Isn't there enough food?" Lionblaze rolled his eyes. "No, there isn't enough all the time, but we make it through and everybody usually gets enough. But it's hardest in Leaf-Bare. All the prey are in their burrows." The Doctor was confused. "Leaf-Bare?"

Lionblaze replied, and couldn't help but think that he was stupid. "Leaf-Bare, don't you know? When most of the trees lose their leaves, and snow falls?"

"Oh. Where I come it's called winter."

That evening, River was helping the Doctor to fix the TARDIS console. But by the time the sun was under the horizon, they hadn't made much progress. For they didn't have thumbs.

River sighed. "I guess we'll be here a while."


End file.
